SkPC42 / Transcript
Only a day after the girls got to visit the Feather Castle High at modern Castletown. Everything went back to normality. Ruby and the others are again at the Nijiiro Private Middle School, enjoying their senior year. But actually, nothing was normal. After all there was still the darkness the Cures had to take care of and just the thought of it, made them worry. After they found out how strong Catastrophe was, they weren’t sure if they really were the chosen warriors after all. But if one thing was clear then, that “We don’t give up, right?” Ruby wondered, looking at her five friends. She had put her hand to the middle of their circle. “No matter what happens, we stick together and do everything we can, right?” She looked around, first looking at Topaz, then at Amber, Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond. “That is right.” Emerald said, putting her hand on Ruby’s and so did the others. “Hey.” Ruby then said. “That also counts for you, Low.” She said gently. Surprised by that, Low stood up. “What?” He wondered. “I mean, it is time we accept that we are not a six person team. We are a seven person team. And it is time that you stop acting like the lone wolf.” Ruby said. “Whether you like it or not, you are one of us now.” Sapphire said. “And I’m not happy about it, btw.” She said, but still was smiling. “Ah, I don’t know.” Low said thinking. “Don’t be that way!” Diamond said, grabbing his right hand and putting it on top of the others. “See; you have no other choice.” Amber said laughing. “If I’m right. The only elite to go is Break.” Ruby then said thinking. “And then, of course the fight we have all been looking for.” She added. “It will be hard, though.” Topaz noted. “Hard or not. Like Ruby said, if we stick together, we can do everything.” Emerald said. “Sky Pretty Cure can do anything!” Sapphire said fired up. “Look out wanna-Be-Princess! We are going to get ‘ya, Break!” She said and pointed at the camera. OPENING A mysterious letter than appeared in the center of the team’s circle. It was a different letter than the one they got last year. Emerald picked it up. “Another one.” She said, showing the letter to the others. “The sender is not written on it.” Amber said after taking a closer look at it. Then Emerald opened it. “It just appeared here too. So it means someone ported it here.” Low said thinking. “Let’s see.” Emerald said, looking at the letter itself. Sadly, she couldn’t read anything. “Um, I guess this one is for you, Low.” Emerald said, giving the letter to him. “Huh?” He said while taking it. “Oh yeah, that is Kamonian.” He said. “And that looks like Break’s handwriting.” He added. “Looks like the little princess hasn’t learned how to write Japanese or at least English yet.” Sapphire said. “No, it makes no sense. The writing is the same as the speaking for us Kamonians. We … are just able to. The only language we need to learn is… well… Kamonian.” Low explained. “Then she wanted you to get the letter in the first place.” Ruby said thinking. “And, what does she say?” Amber wondered. “She wants to fight you.” He answered. “That is nothing new.” Topaz sighed. “No, she said, she wanted to fight Sky Pretty Cure. But why would she then write it in Kamonian?” He wondered thinking. “Maybe, she doesn’t want to fight us.” Emerald said. “Huh?” “Maybe she wants to fight you.” Diamond then said. “No. She wrote Sky Pretty Cure.” He answered. “Low…” Diamond sighed. “Did you get anything we just said?” Sapphire wondered. “YOU are part of our team.” Ruby repeated. “Looks like Break realized that faster than you did.” She added. “B-But I can’t fight her.” Low then said. “She’s maybe only 4 years older, but she is one of the best elites. Why does she want to fight me?” “Maybe she wants to see the real power of a Zeremk.” White then said. “Maybe it’s not just a tale, the story behind your family.” She added. “After all, you are untrained – as you said – and Catastrophe still let you come here, remember?” Blue agreed. “And yet, if the Princess wants to fight you, you have to accept, Prince.” Sapphire said. “Oh please, don’t make any connections between me and Break. I’m fine with you calling me Prince, well almost. But don’t call me Prince when you are calling her Princess.” Low then complained. “We will come with you.” Diamond said. “There is no way, I’m going to let you go alone.” She said smiling. “After all, you didn’t let me go alone either. Remember? Cinderella?” “I remember.” Low nodded. “By the way. Where will the fight be?” Amber wondered. “Somewhere in town?” “A place you’ve never seen before. It is usually protected so no human can find it. You can only reach it by teleporting there.” Low explained. “Then hurry up, hurry up. Teleport us there!” Ruby said. After a little cut, the group re-appeared inside a deep, deep forest. There was a small area where it looks like the trees have been magically erased or something. It was wide open and in the center of the area was a quite big house. A kind of house the girls have never seen before. It rather looked like a fortress than a house. “What is this place?” Amber wondered. “A restricted area, no earth humans are allowed at.” Break appeared, as she left the house. She was not surprised to see the girls here. “So you’ve got my letter.” She said, walking closer to Low. “Of course I have.” He answered. “And you think you are really able to fight against me?” She wondered. “Oh I’m not worried, but are you sure you really want to fight against me?” He asked teasingly. “You still have time to retreat.” He said turning away from her. “Woah, just a minute ago, he didn’t sound so confident.” Ruby mumbled. “It is his way of protecting himself.” Diamond explained. “It might make Break angry. But after all, he is the youngest, if he doesn’t protect himself in anyway, they would mock him all the time.” “I see…” Ruby said understanding. “Of course I’m sure about it.” Break said cold. “After all, I finally want to see what kind of powers a Zeremk really has.” She said, summoning a sword. “Wait, so you want fight me just because of my name?” Low wondered. “And what would you do if I was adopted?” “You aren’t. I’ve seen the power. And I wonder if you are as strong as your father.” Break replied. “After all, he managed to break through Catastrophe’s magic. You managed to break his seals.” She explained. And attacked it. He dodged and so Break only hit a tree. One of the trees that were still standing even at the open area. “Woah.” He jumped behind her, summoning his blade. “Damn, I’ve never fought against any other elite than Void.” He thought. “And he never tried to kill me.” He grabbed his blade with both hands and waited for her next attack. “You still need to hold it with two hands, huh?” Break wondered laughing. And attacked him. He dodged her attack and managed to knock her back. Unfortunately, his attack wasn’t strong enough so she came back and continued attacking. “She is fast!” Sapphire realized. After a while and after many sword blows Break managed to knock him back. Exhausted, he tried to stand up again but before he could do it, she pointed with her sword at him. “What a letdown.” She said unimpressed and then leveled her sword in order to finish it. As the sword almost hit him, he created a barrier around him. “Don’t you think your little shield can hold me back.” She said arrogant. “You… You have spent too much time with Catastrophe.” Low said laughing and stood up. “You are getting even more arrogant that you have been before. Even though I didn’t think it was possible.” He said laughing. He was aware that teasing her would be only lead to make her more aggressive. But he also knew that if she was in rage, she would make stupid mistakes. “It’s not working.” Break said cold. “What is not working?” Low bowed at her, even though she was a bit taller than him. “I’m not doing anything.” He said laughing. “Except you are talking about your very mature fairytale plan.” He said teasingly. “The big bad Break could come up with something more creative than a fairytale?” He said and turned around. “W-What is he doing?” Topaz wondered, unsure if this was the best way to fight. “May I ask a question? Did you have a nightmare after your big plan failed?” He asked. “I’m just saying, that it must have been a big letdown for Catastrophe that the Princess’ great plan failed. Did you cry?” He wondered, looking quite mean at her and turning back to her. “Shut up!” Break shouted, while running at him. He then once again summoned his blade and managed to knock her sword out of her hand. “No way.” Break mumbled. “How could a wimp like you…” She said while looking shocked at her showed you then suddenly disappeared. “You wondered if I’d be as strong as my father.” Low said, leaving her, walking towards the girls. “I’m not. He is a real gentleman. And I’m just a screw-up who likes to tease others.” He explained. “Maybe. Maybe one day I will be as strong as he his. But not now.” He said, putting his arms around Diamond. “You little…” Break said aggressively “You wanted to fight against Sky Pretty Cure.” Low started. “Then you fought. And now, Sky Pretty Cure is defeating you.” Ruby completed. Then the girls transformed. There were ready to use their Rainbow Heart Hurricane at Break. This time there was no one to protect her. And it seemed that the attack hit her. But before we could see what really happened, a cut happened. And the next thing we got to see was the purified ground. Since the Cures didn’t see her anymore, they celebrated that they finally defeated her. “It almost seemed too easy!” Azure said. “Haha, very funny.” Low said not amused. “It was a hard fight, right?” Whitney asked. “Sure it was.” Low answered nodding. “This is the end.” Crimson said while looking to the sky. It slowly started raining. “Only Catastrophe to go.” She added. ENDING Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Episode Transcripts